A valentine's Day Surprise
by blipdeblip
Summary: Tris is used to spending Valentine's Day alone. To her, it's the worst day of the year. To her surprise though, one year a boy named Four joins her on the bench she goes to every year. She's even more surprised to find out that he also hates Valentine's Day but for a different reason. So, what will happen? Will sparks fly between these two connected by a hatred of this day?
1. The meeting

**Author's note: Okay, so I was doing a grammar test and I was doing the writing task and we had to write about Valentine's Day. Everyone ewas complaining but my mind was like 'Hey, this could make a really cute fanfic!' so here we are! My grammar test converted into a story for you to read! (Also, this is my first time writing a homosexual character to show that I do support them!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own divergent just the plot and Andrea.**

**Tris' POV**

Okay, so what's the worst day of the year? Some people would say a bunch of stuff but if you ask me I wouldn't hesitate to answer that question. Valentine's Day to me is the worst day of the year in my opinion. My friends keep asking me why I hate it so much and I always say that I just do. That isn't true though, I know perfectly well why I hate this day. I just hate to admit it, almost as much as the day itself. That dreadful day that's meant to represent love and happiness just makes me feel lonely.

You see, I'm part of a large group of friends and we are all as close as friends get. We are all each other's family. The only problem: Each and every one of them has a boyfriend or girlfriend except me. For others it shouldn't be a big deal- heck it shouldn't be a big deal for me!- but for some stupid reason I don't know I just hate the fact that I'm the only one without a boyfriend or girlfriend. My closest friends in the group are probably Christina, Will, Uriah and Marlene. They were the first people I met when I moved here to Chicago. Now Christina is dating Will and Uriah is dating Marlene. Then there's Shauna and her younger sister Lynn and Uriah's older brother, Zeke. Zeke is dating Shauna and Lynn – being a homosexual – is dating a woman called Andrea. That, of course, caused Andrea to join our group. None of us complained as Andrea – or Andy as we all call her for short – is almost an exact copy of Lynn but maybe a bit more gentle. Everyone agrees that Lynn can be very harsh a lot of the time.

Anyway, I'm getting off track here. Christina and Marlene are constantly trying to hook me up with someone. It happened so much that I just eventually started to not be around the group on Valentine's Day. Instead, I go to the park, sit on a bench in the very middle of the park where none of my friends could find me and sit there for almost the entire day just staring at the various couples that wander past making mental comments like _That relationship might not last too long _or _That couple is cute but way too mushy!_ That sort of thing, you know? I guess it made the pain a little less painful and gave me something to do that day but I still hate Valentine's Day.

**Page break :3**

To me, it was just another Valentine's Day (or as I called it 'The Day of Loners Being Lonely') as I sat on the bench chewing nonchalantly on a homemade ham sandwich. This year has been quite busy as several couples have passed me and I've made a few mental comments on those I thought would be worth commenting on and it's only 12:30 in the morning. I take another bite of my sandwich watching as the couples walk off to get a romantic meal somewhere and the lonely people like me and a few couples going on picnic or have already had or having their lunch's later file into the park. I've just spotted a really – and I mean _really_ – soppy couple walking past when I hear footsteps coming towards me. I turn quickly expecting to see Christina walking towards me in a hissy fit but instead I see a boy coming over and sitting next to me. I stare at him in shock. Why would he want to sit next to me? The boy is taller than me – like way taller than me considering the fact that I'm tiny! – With short dark brown hair. I eventually decide that he just sat there by mistake and scoot away from him slightly. I try to turn my attention back to the various couples walking past but I keep getting distracted. This boy who just walked up here and sat next to me keeps glancing at me. Eventually, it gets on my nerves and I break. "Okay, why are you watching me?" I ask irritably turning to full on glare at him.

"I want to know why you're always here on Valentine's Day," He says simply with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders. "I always see you sitting here alone and I guess this year I finally got the courage to come up and ask."

"Why is it any of your business?" I say angrily. "Maybe I just sit here because I want to!"

"Yeah," He says, stretching out the end of the word. "But every Valentine's Day? If someone goes to the same place at the same time every year usually means there's a reason."

I mentally curse him and turn my head away. Why does he have to be so infuriatingly annoying? "Well, there is no stupid reason that matters to you, alright?" I reply, my voice is getting louder by the second. "I don't even know your name. Who do you think you are asking me that?"

The boy just smirks at me and starts to chuckle. "Feisty," He comments before clearing his throat. "My name's Four, what's yours?"

I eye him warily before replying. "Beatrice," I say slowly. Usually, I'd make him use my nickname but I don't know him very well.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Beatrice," Four says politely. "Do you mind if I ask one more question?"

"You just did," I say but nod.

"Why are you here every Valentine's Day?" He asks smirking.

I mentally face palm. I should have known that would be his question. I sigh irritably and look atr him in the eyes. "Okay, fine!" I say exasperatedly. "If I tell you, you tell me how you know I sit here every year, deal?"

He nods and says, "Deal!"

"I come here because…I feel lonely," I admit quietly. "Every one of my friends has a boyfriend or girlfriend except from me and Valentine's Day just makes me feel like I'm alone without anyone special."

Four doesn't say anything for a moment, he just nods quietly. "I know you come here every year because I often come to the park to escape the horrors of today, a bit like you really, except, I hide for a different reason." He says. His blue eyes turn so dark they're almost black at the last part.

Instantly, I'm curious why he hides away here every Valentine's Day but I can tell that it's something he doesn't like talking about. "Wow, I didn't think that anyone other than me hated Valentine's Day," I admit.

Four starts to laugh and a small smile appear on his face. It's the first proper smile I've ever seen from him. It's a shy smile like he's surprised anyone would spare the time to look at him. I don't see the reason why he would act that way. As even I have to admit that he's handsome. Don't tell anyone I said that though! He lifts his wrist up and glances at his watch. "Well, as pleasant as this was Beatrice," Four says before I interrupt him.

"Tris," I blurt out. "I prefer to be called Tris."

"Alright then," He says. "As pleasant as talking to you was Tris, I have to go now."

My heart can't help but sink. For once, I was not alone on this god-awful day and now he's leaving. Instead of making a pointless fuss, I just nod and say, "Alright, maybe I'll see you around. I don't know."

He smiles at me again and nods. "Maybe we'll meet again or maybe we won't," He says with a shrug. He turns away from me and starts to walk away, waving at me over his shoulder. After he's gone I have to go through what just happened in my mind. The first thing that my mind says is _I have to tell Christina!_

**So, did you like this? Do you want me to continue it?**


	2. The gathering

**Author's note: Wow, this story went down well! In fact cos I'm amazing: Here's a second chapter! Also, it's in Four's POV ;) Also: It's a couple of days after Valentine's Day.**

**Disclaimer I don't own Divergent just the plot and Andrea**

**Four's POV**

"Dude, come on, it'll be fun!"

I roll my eyes at Zeke who is trying to convince me to come meet his group of friends for the past few minutes. He's even tried the 'there's a girl who is totally single' card but I'm not going. "For the last time Zeke, I'm not going!" I say for the thousandth time.

"You might not even have to talk to the others," He argues. "You can just talk to me and Uri!"

Uriah nods from behind him eagerly. I can tell they won't stop until I say yes so I give in. "Fine!" I snap. "If I don't like it though, I'm leaving, alright?"

Zeke nods eagerly and walk away, pulling out his phone and calling someone. "Hey Chris, guess what?" He greets. "Yeah, he's coming!" I can hear somebody talking energetically from the other side of his phone. And I roll my eyes. "I don't know, maybe."

The conversation lasts for a couple minutes and I decide to sit on the couch while I wait. My thoughts start to drift from meeting Zeke's friends to last Valentine's Day. I had talked to that girl, who I found it is called Beatrice (or Tris), who just sits there looking at couples every year. It's strange to admit it but: she's beautiful. I can't really believe that she's alone every year on Valentine's Day. I'm broken out of my trance by Zeke calling my name. "What?" I sigh irritably.

"Dude, it's time to go!" He says tossing my jacket at me. I stand up and pull my jacket on. Time to face the music, I guess to use that phrase.

**Page break**

Zeke's meeting his friends at the park that I met Tris in. "So where are your friends?" I ask when we come to a stop in a large grassy area on the edge of the park.

"They should be ere soon, don't worry!" He replies and looks all around.

"Zeke! Uriah!"

I turn to see Shauna running up with Lynn and some other woman. "Oh, and Four! What a great surprise!" I nod in greeting. "You've met Lynn haven't you?" I nod again. "This is Lynn's girlfriend, Andrea. Andrea, this is my friend, Four!"

"It's nice to meet you," I mutter quietly, not really interested.

"Wow, you talk a lot don't you (?)" Andrea says sarcastically then shakes her head. "It's nice to meet you too though!"

I nod and turn away. Zeke starts to talk with Shauna and Lynn and Andrea tend to drift off by themselves. "What's up guys?" I turn to see a girl with brown hair bounding towards us.

"Hey Mar!" Zeke greets happily. "Four, this is Marlene. Mar this my man, Four!"

I wave slightly and sit down on the grass. "So, this is Four? Wow, I wasn't expecting you to be this handsome." I turn to see a tall girl with dark skin and black hair looking at me, standing next to a boy with shaggy blonde hair. "If I wasn't dating Will here, I would probably you but unfortunately for you, I'm dating Will."

I raise my eyebrows at her in disbelief. "Yeah, sorry about her," The boy – Will – next to her said sheepishly. "I'm Will and this is my girlfriend, Christina." Christina lets out a tiny squeal but when I look at her she's excited over something else.

"There you are!" She says loudly. "Where were you a couple days ago? Are you avoiding us?"

I don't bother looking over at first but then I hear _her_ voice. "Where I was is none of your business, Christina! And to answer the second question, no I wasn't avoiding you."

I look over in surprise to see Tris. When she looks over at me her eyes widen. Unfortunately, Christina notices. "Wait, Tris, do you know Four?" She asks.

Tris look at her nervously and nods. "Yeah, we kind of met on Valentine's Day," she admits. Instantly Christina starts squealing and rambles non-stop. I catch a few words. She's saying stuff like _That's so cute!_ Stuff like that you know. Tris eventually manages to escape her and awkwardly sits next to me. "Well, I was definitely not expecting to see you here!" She admits.

"Right back at you," I say with a chuckle.

"So, why are you here?" She asks looking at me curiously.

"Zeke forced me to," I admit. "I didn't know you were coming but if I did I think I'd be a bit more willing than I was."

_Wait, what did I just say?_

Tris' cheeks flush bright red and she turns her head away. I look down at the grass and blush too. "Aaaaw, they're blushing!" Zeke yells and everyone turns to stare at us.

"Shut up Ezekiel!" Tris yells back instantly standing up and walk away.

"Okay, so what are we doing today?" Uriah asks.

Everyone looks at each other and shrugs. "Why don't we all just go to the Candor ice cream parlour?" Christina suggests and everyone nods.

"What are we waiting for?" Marlene says loudly. "Let's go!"

**Two chapters in one day OMG THERE'S A GLITCH IN THE MATRIX (Yes, I just said that!). No, there isn't I just really wanted to update as this story had become so popular.**


	3. The ice cream parlour

**Author's note: Time to continue this weird thing that you guys like for some unknown reason. So, enjoy? Unless this is a flop (Which I really don't want to happen…) On another note: I got The Clockwork Angel today :D. For those who don't know The clockwork angel is part of the Infernal Devices series which is a prequel series to the Mortal Instruments Series (which is another series I'm currently reading. I've reached City of Glass; after I finished City of Glass I will make a TMI fanfiction). Also, by the time you're reading this I will be fifteen :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent just the plot and Andrea.**

**Tris' POV**

Okay, expectations of today? I was expecting to just meet up with my friends and meeting a friend Zeke and Uriah were dragging along. What was I not expecting? That friend that Zeke dragged with him was Four, who I met on Valentine's Day on that bench in the park. I walk silently behind my friends staring ahead…and occasionally glancing at Four.

"Hey Tris, you're strangely quiet back there," Uriah asks. "Are you alright?"

I nod and mumble a quick yes and try to smile at them but I don't feel happy. I don't know how I feel in the first place. Should I be happy that Four is here? Should I not be? I don't know and my mind is going into complete overdrive! I sigh and risk a quick glance over at four. Big mistake; he's looking right at me. Our eyes meet and are locked there for a moment before I look away, feeling my face warm. That was another mistake; Chris saw the _entire thing_ and is now smirking at me. I attempt to scowl at her but I'm so embarrassed that I can't really be taken seriously. I know this because Christina's smirk grows into a smug grin and I turn and stare straight ahead. This is going to be a long day.

**Page break**

After a couple of minutes of walking in my own awkward embarrassment, we finally arrive at Candor Ice Cream. We enter and walk to the biggest table in the parlour. I follow Christina and Will to sit with them. Noticing me, Christina shakes her head and points for me to sit next to Four. Oh great, Four must be Christina's next potential boyfriend for me. I inwardly groan at this as well as the fact that I know there's no point arguing over this. Reluctantly, I walk over towards the seat next to Four. "Can I sit here please?" I mumble awkwardly.

He look over and jumps at the sight of me. "Yeah, no need to ask!" He says after a moment. I smile shyly and sit down in the chair. Christina smirks at me from across the table and I scowl at her. This time, I successfully scowl and I'm kinda proud of that. "So, this is what you do when you aren't sitting on a bench all day?" Four asks with a smirk.

I scowl at him. "Wait, what does he mean?" Shauna asks curiously from the seat the other side of me.

_Crap,_ I think. "What do you mean Shauna?" I ask.

Shauna gives me a look that tells me that she knows I'm lying. "You know, about sitting on a bench all day?" She prompts.

"Nothing," I say curtly. "He means nothing!" Shauna opens her mouth to say something but I glare at her to keep her mouth shut.

"Whoa, chill Tris!" Zeke interrupts. "Don't take out your anger at everything out on poor Shauna!" I glare at him coldly to shut him up as well. I don't like it when people point out my constant anger at everything. I turn my stare to the table and clench my hands into fists. I can hear Zeke trying to stutter out an apology – he must've finally realised his mistake – but I block everything out. I risk a sideways glance at Four; he's looking at me again curiously but sadly as well. I take a deep breath and look back up.

"Okay, so I'm guessing everyone wants their usual. Four, what do you want?" Marlene asks to diffuse the tension that's building in the room. I'm grateful for that and look up. Four looks through the menu and orders an oreo sundae **(A/N: Yum, oreo sundae :D)**. Marlene leaves to order forcing Zeke to come with her. They all know that if anyone talks about my anger at everything that it's a good idea for that person to leave for a moment. I take a deep breath and close my eyes for a second.

"You okay now, Tris?" Shauna asks from next to me. I nod at her and smile. A moment later, Marlene returns with Zeke carrying two trays each with bowls of ice cream.

**Page break**

After we got the ice creams everyone was quiet mostly except for the small talk. "So, Tris what have you been up to recently?" Andrea asks. "Have you read any books lately?"

I nod. "Yeah, I'm currently reading City of Glass in The Mortal Instruments series," I reply with a small smile.

Four looks up at the mention of reading. "Wait, you read in your spare time?" He asks curiously. I shrug my shoulders and nod.

"Do you read too?" I ask trying to sound nonchalant but I'm pretty sure I failed. Internally, I'm freaking out. Not only is this guy really hot, he reads too! _Wait…did I just call him _hot_?_ It's not a secret that I love to read, especially dystopian futures and dystopian fairy tales. Four nods with a smirk. "What are you reading right now?" I ask abandoning all attempts to appear calm about this.

"Right now…" He pauses to think. "I'm reading 'Maximum Ride'."

"Oh, I've heard about that book but I've never read it," I admit.

"When it comes to books, our Trissy knows basically every fictional book on Earth!" Uriah snickers. I scowl at him, he knows perfectly well how much I _hate_ that nickname!

"Trissy?" Four asks with a raised eyebrow. I blush and nod.

"Uriah and Zeke keep calling me that," I explain. "They won't stop no matter of how Many times I've told them I hate that nickname!"

"Admit it Trissy, you love the nickname really!" Uriah teases. My only response is scowling at him.

**Page break**

It only takes a few more minutes to finish and then we leave the ice cream parlour. "Until next time losers!" Lynn yells as she leaves with Andrea and Shauna.

"Yeah, whatever you pansycake!" Uriah yells back. I grin at them and shake my head.

"Four, are you coming buddy?" Zeke asks. Four nods and moves to walk after his friend.

"Wait a moment," I mumble and grab his arm. Four turns and looks at me. "Phone, give me," I order. He raises an eyebrow at me and passes me his phone slowly. I take it in my hand and pull out my phone. I quickly type in my number into his phone and vice versa. "There, now you have my number," I say with a smirk. "Believe me, if you want to join this rag tag group of ours you are going to get everyone's numbers eventually. I'm just giving you mine first."

"Really?" Four teases. I think you just want my number."

"Fine, I did kind of want your number but what I said is still true!" I admit.

"Oh, we'll see about that!" Four teases and I playfully shove him. "Okay, I can't keep Zeke waiting any longer. Bye Tris!"

"See you some time, Number Boy!" I say using the nickname I came up with earlier.

"Number boy?" He questions.

"Well, yeah," I say, stating the obvious. "You call yourself 'four' which is a number and you're a boy, so you're number boy!"

He chuckles slightly. "Alright fine, Number Boy it is," he concedes and I cheer quietly.

"I call dibs on that nickname!" I yell as I turn to leave. "Bye guys, see you all when I pull myself away from my 'stupid books'." I throw a playful glare at Christina and head towards home.

**Review maybe :).**


End file.
